A wide variety of nail clipping systems are currently available for the cutting or trimming of finger and/or toe nails. As known in the art, such nail clipping systems generally include a substantially planar lower section having an upwardly directed front cutting edge, a substantially planar upper section having an downwardly directed front cutting edge, and a lever for directing the downwardly directed front cutting edge of the upper section against the upwardly directed front cutting edge of the lower section. A spring biasing action, created by fixedly securing the rear ends of the lower and upper sections together, returns the downwardly directed front cutting edge of the upper section to its original, precutting orientation upon the release of the lever.
Typically, the lower section includes an interior mounting post having a distal end which extends through an aperture in the upper section of the nail clipping system. The mounting post and the aperture are disposed immediately behind the upwardly and downwardly directed front cutting edges of the lower and upper sections, respectively. As known in the art, the mounting post serves simultaneously as the fulcrum of the lever and as a guide for the lever actuated, vertical displacement of the front cutting edge of the upper section.
As a nail is cut by the mutual cutting action of the opposing front cutting edges, the nail clipping passes toward the interior of the nail clipping system between the upper and lower sections thereof. Since the sides of the nail clipping system remain in an open state throughout the nail cutting operation, the nail clipping is not prevented from passing out of the nail clipping system, thereby hindering subsequent disposal of the nail clipping. Further, the nail clipping is generally expelled rapidly toward the interior of the nail clipping system during a nail cutting operation, oftentimes flying several feet away from the user after ricocheting off of the front or sides of the mounting post.